Fire accident resulting from electric fire has been usual news these years. Wire is generally enclosed by a covering made of PVC material and the high-temperature-resistant value of PVC material is higher than 105 degrees Celsius. However, the temperature of bundled wires under high current loading may raise rapidly, for example, over 150 degrees Celsius in 3 minutes to be over its high-temperature-resistant value. As a result, electric fire could happen if such a wire is continuously used for more 30 seconds.
On the other side, traditional emergency lighting lamp is usually fixedly deposited on an indoor location to be seen easily. However, once a fire or power failure happens, not only provides traditional emergency lighting lamp only surrounding where it is deposited limited emergent illumination, it is also not easily carried on to move to where needs light. In fact, traditional emergency lighting lamp has no excellent performance on emergency lighting.
Besides, present power socket of wire extension function has been one of general household necessary wares. However, both interior and exterior spaces of present power socket are poorly utilized.
Accordingly, how to avoid electric fire resulting from high temperature and provide emergency illumination during disaster with usual household wares is an important direction to develop home protection and safety.
With universal utilization of mobile telecommunication device, such as mobile phone or personal digital assistant, it is a trend to remote control home electric devices with mobile telecommunication device via internet system. Most present controlling approaches of mobile telecommunication device are to direct turn on home electric devices. Once home power load is too much and user has no idea about overloading message of home electric devices, that home electric devices are directly powered on by remote control may cause fire accident and damage.